


Real Deal

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Doppelganger, M/M, Magic, POV Stiles, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, intentionally vague, stiles creates a double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked dubiously as Stiles ground up ingredients with one of Deaton's mortars and pestles.</p>
<p>Stiles wasn't, actually.</p>
<p>"Of course!" he said confidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Derivative" from . It's supposed to be vague with some of the details, fyi.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Scott asked dubiously as Stiles ground up ingredients with one of Deaton's mortars and pestles.

Stiles wasn't, actually.

"Of course!" he said confidently. "It's not permanent and it's only until the end of finals so I can research for the pack _and_ study. It'll be fine!"

***

Once Deaton gave Stiles his best disapproving look and Derek grumbled about playing with magic and the forces of nature, new!Stiles went over like gangbusters. Real!Stiles sent new!Stiles with Derek to help him research because Peter somehow came up with piles upon piles of scrolls and old lore about the newest threat to Beacon Hills.

The spell was only good for five days, enough time for Stiles to get through his exams and then he could take over for his doppelgänger. He'd imbued new!Stiles with his mind and sent him on his way, feeling like he did good.

Maybe too good.

Once Saturday rolled around and Stiles was finally finished, having passed in his final paper via email before midnight on Friday, he walked through Derek's door by 8am.

He thought he'd walk in on some grumpiness, maybe a sleepy werewolf and a copy of himself feverishly reading through one of the literally hundreds of pieces of new information Peter brought them. Maybe they wouldn't be up yet and Stiles would have to shake them awake, grinning as Derek tried to wipe drool off his face.

Instead he arrived to the smell of coffee and bacon and eggs and the sound of laughter.

_Laughter_.

"What's up?" Stiles asked cautiously, closing the door behind himself. Derek was in the kitchen cooking while new!Stiles was sitting at the long table by the window typing away at a laptop.

"Just telling some stories," Derek said, looking up at real!Stiles with an easy smile and Stiles felt his throat get tight.

Derek _never_ looked at him that way.

"Have you found out what we need? Cause that guy," Stiles said, jerking his thumb at his other self. "Is gone this evening."

Derek looked down at the frying pan and swallowed hard, seemed to hunch in on himself.

"You seem to have gotten along okay this week. Bet you're glad I didn't give him the gift of sarcasm, huh?" Stiles asked, a bit forced.

Derek laughed a little but it didn't sound right. "Wasn't that bad, once I got used to him. You?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Anyway, what can I do?"

"Nothing, really. Passed on what we need to Scott and we'll be taking care of the spell tonight to get rid of these things," Derek explained, putting breakfast on two plates. He carried one over to new!Stiles.

 Real!Stiles felt more like old!Stiles. "Right. Okay, guess I'll call Scott and see what I can do, then."

"Yeah, sure," Derek said, sitting down beside new!Stiles. He looked up suddenly, eyes wide, as if finally realizing something. "Damn, I didn't make any for you."

Real!Stiles waved him off. "It's fine, you guys enjoy. I gotta catch up with Scott anyway. See you tonight. Um, want me to take him off your hands?"

Derek looked alarmed at the idea and shook his head. "Nah, we're okay."

Stiles left, feeling incredibly out of the loop.

***

Before the pack gathered to perform the ritual to get rid of the current threat to the town Stiles met up with Derek and his other self to make sure the de-Stilesifying process went as the spell said it would. 

 Derek had a look on his face as new!Stiles joined real!Stiles in the middle of a small white rock circle, like he wanted to pull him back and not let him go. But as soon as new!Stiles stepped into the circle he was gone, in the blink of an eye, and real!Stiles felt like... Stiles again. He didn't realize the difference until he was whole once more.

He blinked. "Whoa." Images and memories flooded his mind, things from the past five days new!Stiles spent with Derek at the loft. And out having ice cream. Walking through the preserve. At the movi— 

"You guys went to the _movies_?" Stiles asked, indignantly.

Derek just looked miserable and Stiles felt like the bottom was dropping out of his world. Why was this so weird? _He_ spent the week with Derek but he didn't actually get any of the enjoyment, or what felt like it. Derek preferred the derivative version of Stiles. The lesser.

"I fucked up," Stiles whispered. He turned to walk away, dumbfounded and aching, but Derek reached out to grab his arm.

"It's not what you think," Derek said, desperate and pleading.

"Oh?" Stiles asked, eyebrow raised. "What do I think? Because it seems like you—you. I don't know."

"It was easier with him, okay?" Derek blurted out, then shook his head wildly when Stiles' mouth dropped open. "No, not like that! It —we could. We talked! Stiles, you're smart. You're quick and witty and a pain in the ass most of the time. And all that is really..."

"Annoying?" Stiles supplied.

"Intimidating."

Stiles blinked.

"I could talk to the other you and feel like I wasn't being watched by _you_. I got to know you without the attitude."

"So you like the sanitized version of me? Not any better, dude," Stiles threw back.

Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder sand shook him. "No, it was like you had no walls. I saw you without defences and now that I know..."

Stiles looked up, curious. "Yeah?"

"I've wanted to do this all week," Derek whispered and leaned in, kissing Stiles softly. Stiles stilled but wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. When he pulled back Stiles looked at Derek hard.

"You didn't do that with the other one?"

Derek grinned. "I wanted the real deal.


End file.
